


Sweet Afternoons

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Brave Police Drabbles [3]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Cuddling, Giggling, Kisses, M/M, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Just some sweet fluff between the two police mechs.





	Sweet Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> From an OTP prompt list (Cute OTP Starters)/
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Brave Police belongs to Sunrise, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Deckard leaned against Gunmax with a content purr. The warm afternoon sun came through the window and warmed the couple. The taller green mech chuckled and revved his engine quietly, sending gentle soothing vibrations through both their frames. Gunmax rested his chin on Deckard’s shoulder and tilted his head to press a gentle kiss to the other’s neck. The blue mech’s engine stuttered and his frame shook. Behind his visor Gunmas rose an optic ridge, his mouth quirking in an amused smirk.

The Highway Patrol mech pressed another kiss to Deckard’s neck, drawing a small squeak and some giggles. Gunmax’s smirk widened and he gleefully assaulted the shorter’s neck with soft and sweet kisses. Deckard squealed, glee barely hidden, and squirmed. His frame shook with giggles and squeaks. 

Gunmax continued his playful assault for a few minutes before stopping. He pressed one last loving kiss to Deckard’s neck cables then pressed another to the still giggling mech’s cheek. Deckard took deep vents to calm down as he relaxed against Gunmax once more. 

“Sorry. I can’t help but giggle when you kiss my neck.” Deckard gave Gunmax a love filled smile, his cheeks quite flushed. 

“You also squeak.” Gunmax smirked and his visor flashed cheekily. 

Gunmax pressed another kiss to the smaller’s neck just to hear him squeak again. He chuckled at the glare leveled his way, knowing that it lacked any heat.


End file.
